


once upon a dream

by venich



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Narcolepsy, Sleep, True Love's Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venich/pseuds/venich
Summary: Все знают, что Сильвер любит спать. Но однажды он решил не просыпаться...
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 14





	once upon a dream

— Сильвер! Какого черта ты заставляешь ждать господина Маллеуса! Как ты вообще смеешь порочить честь телохранителя правителя Долины Шипов, м, Сильвер? 

С самого раннего утра стены общежития Диасомния, расположенного в холодном каменном замке, нутро которого освещено лишь зеленым пламенем факелов, сотрясал недовольный басовитый крик. Этот крик, отдаваясь эхом от гладкой каменной кладки, заставлял учеников вздрагивать, как только касался их ушных раковин, пугая и заставляя собираться быстрее, дабы никто из них разделял участь нерадивого Сильвера. Лишь только трое человек, находившихся в здании оставались совершенно равнодушны к живой Иерихонской трубе.

Один из них, Маллеус, был больше озабочен выбором запонок к рубашке, чувствуя острую нехватку отправившегося в путешествие Лилии, который легко разрешал дилеммы Драконии. Вторым был собственно источник шума — Себек, который нарочито громко и зло кричал на весь кампус, стараясь выпустить весь свой гнев оскорбленного последователя правителя Долины Шипов.

Третьим же был тот, кому этот крик и предназначался, но он просто не доходил до его ушей, так как царство Морфея, увы, не создано для устрашающих жестких звуков, к которым непременно относился голос Зигвольта, так нагло намеревавшийся проникнуть прямо в сны Сильвера. Правда, безуспешно. 

Себек резко открыл дверь спальни своего товарища и обнаружил там, помимо беспорядка, состоящего из разбросанной одежды и десятка будильников, сладко спящего Сильвера, сложившего на груди руки, словно мумия, еще не положенная в саркофаг. Да и сам юноша, не то, чтобы походил на живого человека: лицо серое, даже землистое, грудь вздымается через раз, поза, не слишком естественная для здорового сна… Только дрожащие веки и выдавали в Сильвере человека живого, еще не охладевшего к мирской суете.

Живого, но ленивого, так легко пренебрегающего безопасностью господина Маллеуса ради какого-то жалкого сна, который бесстыже занимает не иначе, как треть человеческой жизни! Треть жизни, которую можно было посвятить служению и защите господина, а в случае засони Сильвера, так и всю половину! Лишних двенадцать из двадцати четырех часов находится не в лучах величия Маллеуса и Лилии, а в беспамятстве! Разве это то, чего стоит желать всем сердцем?

Себек почувствовал раздражение и нахмурился. А после вспомнил, что Сильвер был приемным сыном его господ и нахмурился сильнее, отчего меж его бровей пролегла складка. 

Зигвольт вскинул руки и закатал рукава белоснежной школьной рубашки, чувствуя стыд за то, что остаток дня пройдет в неприлично мятой рубашке, что непременно может запятнать его репутацию в глазах Маллеуса. Но деваться было некуда и руки Себека легли на обмякшие плечи Сильвера.

Сначала юноша легко толкнул спящего, надеясь, что все будет куда проще, чем ему казалось, но тот не подал и виду. Потом Зигвольт с силой начал трясти товарища, чувствуя, как его собственные руки словно горят от соприкосновения с обнаженной кожей. Но это не возымело никакого эффекта, заставляя Себека применить действительно тяжелую артиллерию.

Одним легким движением руки, Сильвер остался лежать в кровати совершенно без одеяла, оставляя на обозрения тонкие ключицы, торчавшие из-под ворота футболки, и накаченные руки, которые Себек имел удовольствие трогать и понимать, что он куда более готов защищать господина Маллеуса от внешних угроз, чем его товарищ. Правда, ладони ему отчего-то убирать не хотелось. 

Но юноша ощутил лишь тяжесть, плюхнувшуюся в желудок тяжелым камнем. Сильвер не просыпался. Он даже не пытался забраться под одеяло вновь, закутавшись в него и пытаясь отогнать наглые руки того, кто старается прервать его сон. Наоборот, он продолжал лежать словно мертвый, не открывая глаз, не протягивая руки и даже не дергаясь. 

“Это совершенно точно магия, — подумал Себек, — Господин Маллеус должен знать“.

Сбежав с крутой винтовой лестницы, юноша обнаружил старосту сидящим в кресле, попивающим горячий чай, что был заботливо приготовлен Себеком ранним утром, когда солнце лишь пробивалась сквозь высокие окна. Тот поднял взгляд на своего подопечного, осмотрел его с ног до головы и, задержавшись на неестественно торчавшем завитке в форме молнии, спросил:

— Что-то случилось? Выглядишь обеспокоенным, — вздохнул Маллеус, оперевшись подбородком на руку. 

Себек потупил взгляд. Неожиданно для себя он почувствовал, как сильно бьется его сердце; конечно, ему хотелось бы верить, что виной всему венценосный правитель Долины Шипов, но внутренний голос шептал совершенно другую причину его неожиданной нервозности. 

— Там Сильвер. Он спит и не просыпается! Я его тряс-тряс, но он даже виду не подал, — смущенно произнес Зигвольт, откровенно считая, что он сделал недостаточно. — Он там не умер? Обычно все куда проще.

Маллеус отпил глоток чая и улыбнулся сам себе, вводя юношу в ступор: казалось бы, Сильвер Маллеусу как сын, а тут Дракония сохраняет идеальное спокойствие. Какая выдержка!...

— У него такое бывает. Лилия знает, что с этим делать. Вернется и разберется, — умиротворенно ответил староста, поставив кружку со звоном на стол.

Себек не понял. 

— А? В смысле? — Зигвольт выглядел, словно потерявшийся щенок, но вовремя опомнился и стал по струнке. — То есть, хорошо, господин Маллеус! В таком случае сегодня я не отойду от вас ни на шаг! Раз Сильвер сегодня отлынивает, то я буду исполнять свой долг вдвое лучше! Нет, втрое! — вдохновленно декларировал Себек, с каждым словом повышая громкость своего голоса и едва не падая ниц.

Маллеус страдальчески застонал и потер виски, явно борясь с желанием оставить юношу в помещении общежития, связанного розовыми лозами. Ну, или хотя бы сладко спящего, как Сильвер. 

— Может устроишь себе выходной? Сходишь с одноклассниками куда-нибудь или, не знаю, посидишь в библиотеке? Тебе же Лилия давал список что почитать.

— Так точно, господин! Я читаю ночью, чтобы ничего не пропускать днем. Особенно, если дело касается вас! 

— Читать в темноте вредно для здоровья, — процитировал Маллеус Лилию. — Может ты лучше этим займешься после уроков, м?

Глаза Себека загорелись. Маллеус несомненно проверяет его верность, и Зигвольт несомненно мог бы похвалиться своим рвением защищать правителя Долины Шипов круглыми сутками, не зная покоя. Поэтому он никогда не поведется на соблазн в виде свободного времени, ведь все оно принадлежит только Драконии.

— Нет, ни за что! Как я могу бросить вас! Я обязательно буду защищать вас денно и нощно, господин Маллеус! — лепетал юноша, вовсе не замечая, как на лице старосты проявляется выражение, достойное иконы распятия. Но Дракония не собирался так просто сдаваться в борьбе за свободу. 

— А если я скажу, что необходимо охранять Сильвера? Мало ли, что с ним может случится, пока мы с тобой будем во владении Колледжа? 

Себек вновь замолк. Конечно, нельзя ослушаться приказа господина: ему это вбил еще Лилия, дававший наставление будущему телохранителю. Но, с другой стороны, он никак не мог бросить Маллеуса в одиночестве! Это будет куда большим нарушением. По крайней мере, по мнению самого Себека.

— Все равно никуда от вас не уйду! Вы куда важнее Сильвера! — довольно прокричал Зигвольт, вставая по струнке.

Маллеусу же лишь оставалось тереть переносицу. Кажется, сегодня ему так просто не сбежать.

***

Обычно уроки Себек проводил в усердной учебе: он обязался быть лучшим в своем году, дабы не позорить честь своего общежития, которое славилось тем, что в его рядах учились только самые умные и талантливые волшебники. Поэтому каждое занятие Зигвольт был тем самым редким учеником, что с идеально ровной осанкой записывает каждое слово за учителем, а потом, с невиданным энтузиазмом, приступает к выполнению практических заданий, сколь опасны или бесполезны они не были.

Но этот день впервые стал исключением из правил. Даже Круэл, обычно зовущий Себека хорошим щенком, в этот раз презрительно смерил Себека взглядом, смотря как тот выпадает из реальности, нависая над кипящим котлом.

Честно, Зигвольт не привык к тому, что он за кого-то волнуется, если это не Маллеус или Лилия. Но те двое — его господины, которые могут одним щелчком пальцев перевернуть вселенную с ног на голову, если того захотят. Навряд ли они страдают нарколепсией неизвестного происхождения, которая, как оказалось, может длиться едва ли не сутками. Навряд ли они беспомощно лежат в своих кроватях, обволакиваемые золотым светом солнца, не реагирующие ни на что в этом мире. Навряд ли они остаются беззащитными в своих кроватях средь белого дня.

Все-таки, на то они и бессмертные существа. Слишком сильные для того, чтобы о них переживать.

Но с другой стороны Зигвольт никогда не испытывал особой симпатии к Сильверу. Он казался ему безответственным и уж слишком везучим: в детстве Себеку не было оказано такой чести, как проживание в замке с его кумирами. Он никогда не назовет Лилию отцом, как делает это Сильвер, никогда не сможет смотреть на Маллеуса не как на своего короля, не сможет жить с ними за завесой тайны в королевских покоях Долины Шипов. Он всегда будет просто Себеком, простым юношей, отчаянно добивающимся своей мечты, которая была дана Сильверу просто благодаря случайности.

Правда, это не заставляло Зигвольта ненавидеть Сильвера. Конечно, порою он раздражал его просто неимоверно своей расслабленностью, сонностью и близостью к Маллеусу, но… он все равно за него переживал. Словно они больше, чем простые товарищи по учебе.

Выйдя из кабинета алхимии первым, Себек быстрым шагом направился к классу истории, где в данный момент находились два третьих класса, А и D. Это было последним занятием на сегодняшний день и теперь юноше было необходимо сопроводить своего господина к общежитию, прежде чем отправляться на встречу клуба, на которую сегодня ему придется идти в одиночестве. 

Подойдя к дверям аудитории, Зигвольт с удовольствием отметил, что он пришел вовремя: ученики только-только начали лениво вываливаться из класса друг за другом, зевая и потягиваясь, предвкушая маячившую на горизонте свободу. Даже Кингсколар, обычно едва плетущийся, вышел из класса одним из первых, направляясь прочь.

Не было только Маллеуса, и это беспокоило Себека, отчего он начал беспокойно перекатываться с пятки на носок, не решаясь зайти в аудиторию, дабы убедится, что с юным господином все в полном порядке. 

— Monsieur Foudre, кого-то потеряли? — раздался мурлыкающий голос из-за дверей, заставивший Себека подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности. 

Пред ним стоял юноша, которого Зигвольт мог описать не иначе как “странный”. На нем была фетровая широкополая шляпа, венчающаяся пушистым задорным пером, не иначе как вырванным у какой-то гигантской птицы; прическа была тоже не то, чтобы характерной для учащихся Помфиора: обычно те старались придать своему лицу мягкие, даже нежные черты лица, а этот тип носил острое каре, отчего его и без того хитрое лисье лицо принимало какой-то коварный, даже опасный вид. Ко всему прочему на его губах играла самодовольная флиртующая улыбка, отчего Себек как-то стушевался и нахмурился: ему не нравились такие легкомысленные люди, которые раздают направо и налево сладкие речи и кокетливые ухмылки.

— Жду господина Маллеуса, — коротко ответил Себек, сложив руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя отсутствие желания разговаривать. Юноша в шляпе же, будто только и ждал этого ответа.

— Oui. Roi de Dragon. Да, он тут, — помфиорец заглянул в класс, тряхнув своей странной шляпой. — Но ты уверен, что ждешь именно его? 

Себек нахмурился еще сильнее, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается раздражение.

— Конечно. Кого еще я могу ждать? 

— Roi de Dragon рассказывал, что твой товарищ уснул и не просыпается, — промурлыкал юноша, подходя к Зигвольту практически вплотную, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Быть может, его?

Себек открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться: откуда какому-то ученику с Помфиора, выглядящему отнюдь не благонадежно, знать, чего может желать юноша? Он даже почти начал нести тираду о том, что его вовсе не волнуют какие-то житейские вещи, и что он полностью доверяет в магических вопросах своим господам, но, благо, вовремя закрыл рот, осознав, что его видят насквозь эти лисьи глаза. 

Правда, обсуждать свою слабость Зигвольт не собирался.

— Даже если я и задумываюсь о судьбе своего товарища, то это не значит, что я буду пренебрегать своими обязанностями, — юноша сложил на груди руки. — Поэтому я бы хотел дождаться господина Маллеуса. В одиночестве.

Обладатель шляпы хитро улыбнулся.

— Нет нужды быть таким серьезным, Monsieur Foudre, наш небольшой разговор ни к чему вас не обязывает. Я просто хотел рассказать вам о возможных причинах такого состояния вашего товарища, — помфиорец поправил свою шляпу, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза Себеку, который начал подозревать своего собеседника в ужасных вещах.

— Ну, валяй. Говори, что знаешь. А если это ты что-то сделал, то тогда я и господин Маллеус тебя….— Зигвольт демонстративно начал разминать кулаки, чем вызвал улыбку на устах незнакомца. 

— Oui, конечно-конечно. Я беру полную ответственность за свои слова, — юноша подмигнул и Себек инстинктивно нахохлился. — Но, возможно, на вашего товарища наложено заклятье. А знаете, какой самый верный способ снять заклятие, Monsieur Foudre? 

— Конечно знаю, — соврал диасомниец. — Но послушаю, что скажешь ты. 

— Поцелуй любви. Соприкосновение двух любящих душ, сплетение их энергий, перетекающая любовь из уст в уста! Священная магия, живущая в каждом из нас, — незнакомец рассмеялся, ухватившись за поля шляпы, пока Себек пытался не понимать, на что именно намекает встреченный им так не вовремя юноша. Увы, выходило у него это из рук вон плохо, отчего с самих ушей лицо Зигвольта начал заливать румянец. 

— Плохие у тебя намеки, э…

— Рук. Рук Хант, — наконец представился юноша.

— Так вот. Плохие у тебя намеки, мсье Хант. Вот приедет господин Лилия, вот он и решит все без этих ваших самых!  
Хант посмотрел в глаза Себеку и тот понял, что это никак не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Ты думаешь, Monsieur Curiosity делает что-то иначе? Или ты думаешь, что он не любит человека, которого нарек своим сыном? О, нет, он совершенно точно пользуется не иначе, как силой любви! — пропел Рук, хватая Себека под руку. — Если хочешь, то я тоже могу помочь. Я люблю каждого в этом колледже, пускай это угрюмый Roi du Leon или же так горячо обожаемый тобой Roi de Dragon. Поэтому, я уверен, что и с твоим товарищем вполне может сработать.

Но мурчание Ханта на ухо только злило Себека. Особенно это идиотское предложение доверить Сильвера такому мутному типу, который только и знает, что приставать к добрым юношам посреди перемены. Так еще и с таким бесстыдным предложением, как поцелуй в губы! И пускай хорошими друзьями Сильвер и Себек не были, но Зигвольт никак не мог позволить кому-то его касаться. Даже под его собственным надзором. 

— Нет, спасибо, я откажусь, — Себек выдернул руку, надеясь, что помфиорец от него наконец-то отвяжется. — А теперь я бы хотел забрать господина и сопроводить его в общежитие.

Рук не стал настаивать, лишь усмехнувшись вслед.

— Попробуйте, Monsieur Foudre, сами, в таком случае. Если, конечно, не боитесь узнавать что-то новое. Или признавать старое, — Хант подмигнул. — Удачи в вашем нелегком деле.

Убедившись, что обладатель шляпы уже больше не вернется Себек с облегчением выдохнул. Ему совершенно не нравилась компания уж слишком экстравагантных людей — тем более, если они с Помфиора. Тем более, если они завязывают никому не нужные разговоры просто посреди белого дня, отвлекая от чего-то поистине важного.

Но, когда Себек подумал о своем предназначении, просунув голову в дверной проем, он увидел лишь пустую аудиторию и открытое окно, которое идеально годилось для побега.

***

Себек был разочарован в себе. Ему казалось, что он, самый мужественный и верный подданый Маллеуса, теперь просто некудышный школьник, который только и знает, как размахивать ручкой с красивым зеленым набалдашником.

Естественно, он пробовал искать Драконию. Но может ли он, задумчивый и расстроенный, эффективно обойти всю огромную территорию школы в поисках одного из самых могущественных волшебников современности? Увы, навряд ли. Может, если бы был рядом Сильвер…

Но Сильвер лежит в общежитии, спя мертвым сном, с которым Себек и поделать-то ничего не может. Разве только…

Разве только Рук — последний школьный ловелас и смутьян, который только и знает, как смущать честных людей почем зря. Зигвольт абсолютно точно ничего не испытывает к своему товарищу, помимо необходимой деловой солидарности, осуждения и небольшой капельки зависти. И то, что весь день он рассеян и на нервах, что вещи из рук валятся, лишь свидетельствует о том, что он определенно точно встал не с той ноги, а не потому, что до чертиков переживает за Сильвера, думая только о том, чтобы тот, дай бог, не умер. И тем более Себек не думает о том, чтобы коснуться своими губами его, дабы просто проверить безумную теорию Ханта. 

Да и Зигвольт бы ни в коем случае не сорвался. К тому же, на носу были занятия в клубе, а там староста Роузхартс, который терпеть не может, когда кто-то не появляется или опаздывает больше, чем на положенные по правилам Красной Королевы секунды. 

Придя в стойла первым, Зигвольт обнаружил еще одну пренеприятнейшую вещь, из-за чего по его коже пробежали мурашки: кони, едва завидев его, начали фыркать и ржать, раздувая ноздри и смотря как-то необоснованно грозно. И в этот момент, его словно обухом по голове, ударило осознание. Он никогда не был в стойлах один. С ним всегда был Сильвер, которого животные любили просто до безумия, становясь ласковыми и послушными, внимая ему с полуслова. И казалось, что его эта странная аура распространяется на всех животных вокруг сразу, ибо даже самые темпераментные кони, в присутствии юноши, вели себя словно всю жизнь только и делали, что подчинялись людским приказам.

Сейчас же, кони лишь показывают свое недовольство разбудившим их Себеком, который уже набрал воздух в легкие, дабы спросить у гнедого, пилящего его взглядом, что ему не нравится.

— И чего ты один тут, Себек Зигвольт? Твой друг опять уснул где-то в лесу? — спросил ниоткуда появившийся Риддл, натягивающий свои жокейские перчатки. 

Себек недовольно поджал губы.

— Сам недоволен, что я один. Этот...этот! Он не проснулся! — юноша попытался звучать негодующе, вложив в свой громогласный голос все свое неудовольствие, но вместо этого обнаружил, что Роузхартс странно смотрит на него.

— В смысле...совсем? — Риддл сглотнул, выглядя обеспокоенно.

— Ну да. Совсем, а как еще! Если бы я его разбудил, то он бы был тут, какие вопросы! 

Староста посмотрел в пол пустым взглядом, едва дыша. Хотя, казалось бы, что было такого необычного в том, что Сильвер в очередной раз умудрился уснуть, не так ли?

— А Ванруж уже знает? — спросил он тихо.

— Не знаю. Господин Маллеус сказал, что беспокоиться не стоит. Мол, он приедет и все приведет в порядок. Не первый раз, вроде как…

— ...Вы там в Долине Шипов уже и мертвым упокоиться не даете? — Риддл звучал грозно. Настолько, что даже его относительно небольшой рост не мешал ему выглядеть ужасающе настолько, что даже обычно не обращающий на угрозы внимания Себек заволновался. 

Но потом он понял, о чем именно подумал Риддл и сглотнул неожиданно образовавшийся в горле ком. 

— Н-нет. Он не умер. Конечно не умер, — Зигвольт звучал тихо. — Он просто уснул. Как обычно уснул, теплый, розовый, красивый, но типа...не проснулся. Как бы я его не будил. 

Лицо Роузхартса посветлело: кажется, юноша совершенно не хотел думать о том, что кто-то из его товарищей может скоропостижно скончаться от странного проклятья, которое, зная директора Кроули, никто и расследовать не будет. Но все-таки взгляд Риддла оставался суровым, словно Себек, как нерадивый ученик Хартслабьюла, нарушил одно из бесчисленных правил Красной Королевы.

— И почему ты тогда пришел сюда, м? — недовольно произнес юноша, смотря исподлобья, смотрясь жутко, даже несмотря на то, что между ним и диасомнийцем было добрых двадцать сантиметров разницы.

— Так у нас занятие. Мне казалось, ты мне сам говорил, что я имею право пропускать в полнолуние седьмого дня, потому что это нару…

Себек замолк. Риддл всем своим видом показывал, что еще слово юноша проронит в таком ключе, и от стойл останутся только лошади и сам Роузхартс, все такой же возмущенный и красный от злости.

— Вроде ты не глупый, Зигвольт, а такие вопросы задаешь, — заворчал юноша, чуть успокоившись. — Во-первых, у тебя в беде...друг. А ты его бросил. И учеба это конечно очень важно, очень. Без учения все мы останемся на уровне Инфузории-туфельки или же Траполлы, Бармаглот бы его побрал, — Риддл подошел к коню в яблоках, на котором обычно и ездил, — Но в таких делах никто не хочет оставаться один. Даже если это всего лишь сон. Никто не хочет проснуться после проклятого сна в пустой комнате, слыша лишь только тишину вокруг, понимаешь? 

Себек кивнул. Удовлетворенно выдохнув, Роузхартс решил продолжить, задрав кверху нос, походя на довольного собой кота.

— А во-вторых ты и сам, кажется, едва соображаешь, что происходит. У тебя глаза бегают, да и сам ты такой потерянный и задумчивый. А последнее, я бы сказал, и вовсе тебе не свойственно. Так что от тебя тут нет никакого толка!

Риддл сложил на груди руки, смотря на Себека как-то вытесняюще и властно, отчего юноша почувствовал себя неуютно: казалось, что нрав старосты Хартслабьюла был куда более жесткий, нежели характер куда более спокойного Драконии, который хоть и мог с печали ударить молнией, но никогда не смотрел так грозно. 

— И чего ты тут стоишь все еще? — продолжал возмущаться Риддл. — Иди к Сильверу. Я же и вижу, что ты того и сорвешься с места, чтобы прильнуть к его кровати и наблюдать.

— Ничего я не собираюсь срываться! Я собираюсь оттачивать свое мастерство верховой езды, чтобы впоследствии утереть Сильверу нос! — с детской обидой в голосе возразил Себек, но неожиданно для себя обнаружил у своего носа волшебную ручку, на которой сиял кроваво-красный набалдашник.

— Тебе не сносить головы, если не сгинешь сейчас же.

Такой язык Зигвольт понимал безоговорочно.

***

Отчего-то сейчас привычные стены общежития, о которых Себек мечтал с самого детства, вдруг начали казаться холодными и зловещими из-за своих базальтовых стен, освещенных лишь магическими факелами, что источали холодный зеленый свет, отчего длинные тени расползались до самого потолка. Да и звуки в полупустых каменных комнатах казались жуткими: каждый шаг, каждый нервный вздох отталкивался от ровных поверхностей и разлетался повсюду, создавая ощущение целой армии вторгшейся в замок. Но это был лишь Себек.

Он ненавидел, что он волнуется словно девчонка. Он трясется, взбираясь по лестнице, он вздыхает, берясь за ручку спальни, и замирает, смотря на Сильвера, спящего в этих тусклых зеленых огнях. Он все еще выглядит болезно и мертво, даже несмотря на приоткрытый рот и дергающуюся от теплого воздуха прядь серебристых волос. 

Себек же застывает в нерешительности, как только закрывает за собой дверь. Зигвольт не представляет, что делать: он привык следовать приказам господина Маллеуса, но сейчас его рядом нет. Даже Риддл, который приказным тоном отправил его сидеть у кровати, сказал лишь только, чтобы Себек был рядом. 

Но зачем? Зачем просто проводить время, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в нерешительности? Чтобы смотреть на это светлое лицо и думать о вещах, о которых думать непозволительно? Или прокручивать в голове слова Рука, который насмешливо вещает про “узнать что-то новое”.

Только...новое ли это? Или это просто заросшие завистью и запретами розы, которые цвели еще давно, и раскрылись вновь перед лицом возможной кончины? Себек, честно, не хотел знать. Но не мог не думать об этом, смотря на Сильвера, так беззащитно лежавшего прямо перед ним.

И тем хуже становятся мысли о том, что поцелуй — это не так уж и страшно. Навряд ли Сильвер испытывает такие же любовные муки по отношению к Зигвольту, так что “поцелуем любви” это не будет. И тогда юноша не проснется от своей дремы, и Себек будет просто уверен в том, что его моральные устои все такие же непоколебимые и твердые. И что они с Сильвером все еще просто товарищи, охраняющие господина Маллеуса, не более. И тогда Зигвольт заживет новой, свободной от тяжести сомнений, жизнью.

Он приклонил колено перед кроватью юноши, оказавшись преступно близко к его лицу, чувствуя его дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как дрожат его веки, как раздуваются крылья носа, как Сильвер прекрасен во сне. Он решил не сомневаться; все-таки сейчас любое промедление лишь усилит его пытку временем и раздумьями. Все-таки, думать Себек, не то, чтобы любил.

Одно касание. Одно легкое касание губ, о котором никто никогда не узнает. Как и о том, что губы Сильвера теплые, мягкие, немного железистые на вкус. Как и том, что у Себека внутри все перевернулось в этот момент, заставляя нутро дрожать, а самого чувствовать как-то паршиво и глупо от одной мысли, что он целует своего товарища в губы.

Но самое худшее было впереди. Ведь стоило Себеку оторваться и окинуть взглядом лежащего Сильвера, так он почувствовал на себе взгляд глаз цвета талой воды, что распахнулись в момент касания губ.


End file.
